1. Field
The disclosure generally relates to microsatellites, and more particularly, to antenna systems and imaging systems for microsatellites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microsatellites are satellites that are smaller than traditional satellites. Due to their smaller size, microsatellites generally cost less to build and deploy into orbit above the Earth. As a result, microsatellites present opportunities for educational institutions, governments, and commercial entities to launch and deploy microsatellites for a variety of purposes with fewer costs compared to traditional, large satellites. Microsatellites have been deployed for purposes such as data collection for scientific experiments, providing communication links, and imaging the Earth.